mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Mafia II
| image = File:Angel2.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Beginning | host = Hirkala | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = March 25th,2011 | winningfaction = Baddies & Indy | roster =1. Glycereine 2. EDM 3. marquessa 4. onetruth 5. Segul 6. Lionheart 7. Shadow7 8. darth nox 9. Blablah99 10. DarthMask 11. Vineetrika 12. Yuli | first = Glycereine | last = 3. marquessa 5. Segul 11. Vineetrika | mvp = Vineetrika | awards = - }} Angel Mafia II: Season 1 was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on Angel TV Series: Season 1. It began on March 25th,2011 and ended in a tie Baddie and Indy win in D3 (March 31st, 2011). Game Mechanics This was a classic 7 Goodies vs 3 Baddies Mafia with 2 Indy Factions. Each Indy could have sided with one of the factions, provided they targeted the right persons at night. Rules *All actions happen unless acted upon - Loops will be broken by precedence below: Arrest > RID Kill > Save > NK > Block > Redirect > Spy/Follow > Vote Manip *First day tie - no lynch. All other days, random between tied players *If Faith is recruited, she becomes a legit Goodie, yet can still gain a win as an Indy if she achieves her WinCon. *If Darla is recruited, she may not win as an Indy, only a Baddie; She will learn all Baddie roles, but the Baddies will not learn hers. *If a player is correctly RIDed while arrested, they will not die, but Angel will be told that his RID was correct. *If Lindsey blocked himself, it WOULD show up in the post. *If the Indies are recruited, it WILL show in the night post. Role Description Goodies - Eliminate the Baddies *'Angel' - Vampire with a soul seeking atonement for past crimes; Can RID Kill one player each night *'Cordelia Chase' - Former Prom Queen of Sunnydale HS; Can manipulate the vote (x0, x1 or x2) *'Allen Francis Doyle' - Half-Demon who gets visions of people in danger; Can save one player from death each night *'Wesley Windham-Pryce' - Former Watcher turned Rogue Demon Hunter; Can follow one player and learn their faction *'Charles Gunn' - Tough street kid who leads his own crew and fights demons; Can block one player each night *'Kate Lockley' - Police Officer; Can arrest one player each night; Has a 50% chance of learning their role *'Buffy Summers' - Vampire Slayer with mixed emotions about life; Random action each night Die Roll: 1: Kill 2: Block 3: Spy 4: Trap 5: None 6: Choice Baddies - Be in the Majority/BTSC/Night Kill *'Holland Manners' - Executive VP of Special Projects for Wolfram & Hart; Can redirect an action at night, can also change a vote *'Lindsey McDonald' - Up and coming lawyer at Wolfram & Hart & Angel's nemesis; Can block one player each night *'Lilah Morgan' - Up and coming lawyer at Wolfram & Hart & Lindsey's counterpart; Can spy one player each night Indy 1 - Follow 2/3 of Angel, Cordy & Doyle and survive until the end *'Faith' - Former slayer gone rogue after murdering a man; Can follow a player and discover who they targeted; If Wesley is targeted, Faith will trap him for the night and then join the Goodies Indy 2 - Spy 2/3 of Angel, Kate & Wesley and survive until the end *'Darla' - Resurrected vampire and Angel's sire; Can spy a player and learn their faction; If Lindsey is targeted, Darla will trap him for the night and then join the Baddies; BTSC is not gained but roles are known Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies & Indy 2 *'Segul' - Lilah *'Blablah' - Lindsey *'Vineetrika' - Holland *'marquessa' - Darla MVP: Vineetrika Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Hirkala #Glycereine - Faith - Killed N1 by Baddies #EDM - Wes - Killed end of game #marquessa - Darla #onetruth - Buffy - Lynched D3 #Segul - Lilah #Lionheart - Kate - Lynched D1 #Shadow7 - Cordy - Killed N2 by Baddies #darth nox - Doyle - Killed end of game #Blablah - Lindsey - RID Killed N3 by Angel #DarthMask - Gunn - Lynched D2 #Vineetrika - Holland - MVP #Yuli - Angel - Killed N3 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6